1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a camera module, and more particularly to a camera module in which the image sensation chip is directly integrated with the circuit board by means of chip-on-board (COB) manufacturing process to minify the total volume of the camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the change of times, there is a trend to develop lighter, thinner and smaller mobile device or display device for easy carriage. However, the display screen is required to be maximized. Therefore, it is derived to manufacture a slimmed mobile device or display device with a narrow frame. In accordance with the development and advance of new techniques, the present invention provides a thinner and narrower camera module with high definition, which is applicable to a display device with narrow frame. Due to the bottleneck limitation of the manufacturing technique, a conventional camera device is limited in mechanism board width and height. In addition, the size of the image processing chip and the optical lens is also one of the bottlenecks. As a result, the total width and height of the device cannot satisfy the design requirement of the slimmed display device.
A conventional camera module is mainly composed of an independent camera lens unit and a circuit board, which are electrically connected with each other. The camera lens unit itself includes an image sensation chip, a filter, a lens seat and a lens, which are overlapped with each other and packaged. Therefore, the camera lens unit has a higher height and is inapplicable to a place with limited height. As a result, such camera lens unit cannot be arranged in an existent camera module necessitating a narrow frame and having a limited space and height.